


The only thing I see

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 August 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The only thing I see

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 August 2010.

Merlin felt as if fire had settled both around his heart and at the bottom of his stomach. The only thing that he could hear were Arthur's moan, so soft and rich, hanging in the air above the bed that they were sharing. The only thing that he could concentrate on was Arthur's warmth surrounding him, keeping him glued to reality and preventing him from stumbling right into the magic that was growling inside of him. He pushed himself deeper into Arthur, feeling as if he was sinking right into the heart of things, right into the meaning of life and destiny. When Arthur came with a soft cry Merlin just closed his eyes and let his seed pour deep inside his lover, smiling at the feeling of Arthur's lips suddenly on his own.  
When Merlin opened his eyes again all he could see were Arthur's azure eyes, big as the sky, and for an instant Merlin wished that he could be a cloud to get lost into the sky that Arthur carried inside of him.


End file.
